Healing
by mswriter07
Summary: Zack deals with the aftermath of Iraq. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just playing in their world.**

One night while Zack was working in his private lab in the Jeffersonian Cam and Angela were still around. Cam was pacing the hallways around where Zack's lab was located and Angela noticed on her way to the lounge. Angela stopped for a moment and observed Cam's actions.

A moment later Zack came out of his lab dressed in a pair of nice jeans and one of his military tank tops with his tags underneath. He was carrying a couple of small boxes with cards taped to the tops. As he walked away he said, "Have a good night you two."

After he left the building Cam turned to see Angela looking at her from the stairs. Cam walked over and Angela asked, "What's Zack doing in his lab?"

"I don't know. He tells me he's furthering his dissertation theory and trying to breakthrough some of Dr. Brennan's theories."

"I noticed that his lab locks anytime the door closes. Do you have a key to it?" Angela asked.

"It's a keypad lock with a buzzer entrance."

"A password is needed to enter? He's turning into a mad scientist."

Sweets was walking by leaving for the night when he heard the term mad scientist. He turned around and asked, "Who's a mad scientist?"

Both the women jumped at his question thinking everyone had left for the day. Cam turned to Sweets and replied, "Zack. His office is the only one that has a keypad lock and no one but him has access."

"Zack's not a mad scientist. He's a bit confused by a few things but he's dealing with them the way he knows how."

"What is he confused by?" Angela asked.

"It's confidential material. I've said too much already. I need to go now." Sweets left the two.

Cam said, "I wonder what Zack is confused by?"

"He's been back from Iraq for a few months. That was a big change for him and now he's back here where its safe. That would take some time to readjust to."

"You're right. He'll tell us when he's ready."

At the diner, Zack sat across from Booth and said, "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. What did you need from me?" Booth said taking in Zack's appearance with his tags and everything on. He knew how hard it was for him to stop wearing his dog tags and other military related items when he came back from the Gulf War.

Zack gave him the two boxes and asked, "Could you please give them these boxes?"

"Is this within security measures?" Booth asked cautiously.

"You can open the boxes. Nothing will harm you in them. I'm just trying to help out a couple of soldiers that seem to me to be ignored by most everyone."

Booth looked at the names and asked, "Did you meet them in Iraq?"

"Yes. We didn't talk much but I picked up that they weren't being cared for like they should. From a medical standpoint their treatment was atrocious. I'm just trying to provide them with basics." Zack finished by folding his hands together on the table and taking a deep breath.

Booth's curiosity got the best of him and he opened the first box. He noticed a basic and advanced first kit, a few pouches of different colored powders, and several different containers with salves, liquids, and various plants. "What is all of this?"

"A scientifically proven first aid package. Most things are natural substances, others I made myself."

"Are they still in Iraq?"

"No. They were sent home broken like myself." Zack's face grew grim and he looked down at the table.

"Where are they located?"

"Here in DC."

"Would you like to come with me when I deliver these to them?"

"No. I don't think I can stomach anything more than this."

"They might be happy to see you." Booth coaxed.

Zack looked up at him sharply and said, "No. I came to you because I thought you would understand. Maybe I was wrong."

He stood and went to take the boxes back but Booth took his hands and he said, "I do understand Zack. It's been five months and you're still wearing your tags, you still look over your shoulder at every noise hoping something isn't going explode and you haven't been actually sleeping the entire time you've been back. Just ten minutes of sleep here and there like you're waiting for the commander of your squad to tell you that you're moving out and you need to get ready."

Zack sighed and said, "That's correct. But I'm not ready to see people that I've seen being blown up. If you could just take these to them it would be a soldier doing another soldier a favor, right?"

"It would be a friend doing a friend a favor. I'll do it this time by myself but you have to promise me that you'll visit them."

"How many times?" Zack asked scared of the answer.

"Whatever you're comfortable with. At least once though. Are there instructions for all of this stuff?"

"Yes. I put detailed instructions for each item in a folder on the bottom and also wrote them on the bags and containers."

Booth let go of Zack's hands and asked, "Would you like to stay for a piece of pie?"

"No thank you. I need to be going. I have another appointment."

"Who are you meeting with at 7 at night?"

"I can't tell you yet but I will. Thanks for taking these for me."

"It's okay. Have a good rest of the night."

"I'll try." Zack left the diner and Booth ordered his pie while he looked through the other box. He noticed personal touches with all of the medical supplies and a few other random items. One caught Booth's eye in the second box--it was a journal type of book. Booth opened the cover and saw a few petals and a note from Zack. Reading the short message and Booth almost felt like he needed a shoulder to cry on. He swallowed a few times and took a drink of his knew he had to do this for Zack. Soldiers needed a bit of closure and these two would get it. Zack would visit when he knew he was capable of handling the situation.

After eating his pie, Booth got up and paid the waitress and took the small boxes to his was surprised to see Brennan standing by his truck. "Booth what's the matter?"

Booth swallowed and sniffed. He said, "Doing a soldier a favor. I'll call you later."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I do but I don't think he's ready for anyone else to know."

"It's about Zack right?"

"Yes. He's fragile and trying to put himself back together."

"No its okay. Call me when you're done."

"I will. Bye Bones."

"Bye Booth."

Zack paced outside Sweets apartment waiting for the other doctor to let him in. He knocked on the door and paced while keeping vigilant. Sweets opened the door and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Zack pushed passed him and into the apartment before saying, "I'm falling apart. I can't sleep, the paranoia is getting to be too much, and I can't even part with my tags."

Sweets observed Zack and listened. "Would you like a drink Zack?"

"What kind?" Zack asked cautiously.

"I have tea, water, a bottle of brandy. Which do you want?"

"Water is fine."

Sweets walked over to his kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with cold tap water. "Tap water is okay with you right?"

"Thank you." Zack took the glass from Lance and drank it a few sips at a sat in his favorite chair and motioned for Zack to sit on the couch.

Zack sat and Sweets asked, "Have you been keeping a journal like I asked you to?"

"Yes but its not going well. When I sit to write all that comes out are equations and theories and for you it would be as you would call it mumbo jumbo. I can't write the way you want me to write."

"Can I see your journal?"

"I don't have it with me. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Would you like me to give you something to just help you sleep?"

"I don't know about that. I've heard things happen when you take them."

"Zack its a very mild pill. It'll at least let you sleep a few hours a night instead of a few minutes here a few minutes there."

"I don't want to sleep. Its too raw for me."

"Just let me know when you want to."

"I will. Thank you. I feel a little better now. I should get going."

Sweets stood up and led Zack to the door and said, "Baby steps are good Zack. You're trying. Bring your journal to work tomorrow and on your lunch break make a list or two about some of your experiments and theories and then explain why they are important to you. Don't worry about trying to please anybody that's not the exercise."

"I'll try. Bye sweets." Then Zack was gone.

Zack arrived back at his apartment over Jack's garage and saw Jack working a small patch of soil near the building. "You know its getting too dark to see what you're doing." Zack observed.

"That's not the purpose of this. How are you feeling today?" Jack asked looking up at Zack. Even in the twilight Jack could tell Zack was exhausted even with his soldier stance and quick observations.

"I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning." Zack went up to his apartment after that.

"Okay." Jack replied to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

A/N: This one is a little shorter than the last one but it felt complete this way. I'll try and make it up in the next chapter and Zack will be back. And you'll notice Cullen is back being Booth's boss.

As Booth drove to the Federal building he kept glancing at the boxes that he had set in the seat with a lot of care and wondered about Zack's wellbeing. He knew Zack was far from okay even though that's what he said. He made it to the building and was walking to the elevators when Cullen stopped him in the hall. "What are you doing here this time of night?"

"Helping a friend out."

"What's in the boxes?"

"Things. Listen I have to go now. I need to get this done tonight so I'll see you in the morning."

Cullen noticed Booth's agitation rising and said, "See you then."

Booth made it to his office and looked up the names of Sergeant Douglas Seton and Private First Class Jana Deaton. He found their addresses and numbers and decided to call before he went to their called Seton first. Seton answered and booth introduced himself, "Hello. Sgt. Douglas Seton?"

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I was actually given a package to give to you and I was wondering if you would be up for a visit?"

"Who sent the package?" Seton asked.

"It was given to me by a fellow soldier. He said it would help you out."

"What kinds of things are in this package?"

"It seems pretty specific to the receiver. I can just say that it a couple of first aid kits and other random things that you might find to be personal touches with the package."

"Bring it over and I'll take a look at it. If I don't want it then I'll give it back."

"Sounds fair. Thanks. I'll see you shortly."

"Bye." Seton hung his phone up and wheeled himself over to his desk. He found what he was looking for and said to himself, 'why zack?'

Booth arrived thirty minutes later and knocked. Seton answered the door and let Booth in. Booth looked over Seton in his chair without any legs from the knees down. Seton asked, "Surprised?"

Booth looked at Seton and replied, "I'm sorry. I wasn't informed of anything. Just to deliver this to you."

He handed the box to Seton and Seton said, "Let's go sit in the living room." He rolled himself to the living room and booth followed. Seton moved the box from his lap to the loveseat and moved himself onto the couch as moved the chair to the side of the couch and sat down across from the man.

"If you don't mind can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure but we'll see what gets answered." Seton replied looking at the box.

"Did they give you prosthetics?"

"Yeah. I use them when I go out. Who sent this?"

"He said you would know."

"I know its Zack. He tried to help us over there but they sent us back."

"You and Zack? Were you on the same flight back?"

"No. Zack stayed an extra month. How's he doing? You know soldier to soldier."

"Not good but he's putting himself back together."

"They just threw him in the middle of everything as soon as he arrived. But these are his stories to tell when he's ready if he ever is." Then Seton picked the box up and opened it. He looked through the contents and picked up a piece of paper. He read the few words and sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. He's a good man that'll find his way back."

"Will this box help in any way?"

"Yeah. Its a nice thought. Now I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to be left alone now."

"No. That's okay. I'll show myself out. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome. Tell Dr. Addy thank you."

"I will. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Agent Booth. Take care of him."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Booth left after a moment of silence and went to Jack's estate. He knocked on the door and Jack answered. "This is a surprise. Do we have a case?"

"No. This was the first place I could think of to go."

Jack let Booth in and asked, "What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I kinda did."

"What happened? Would you like a drink or something?" Jack asked as they walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"No. I delivered a box to a soldier."

"Is this soldier Zack?" Jack asked trying to understand Booth's situation.

"No."

"Who had you deliver a box?"

"Zack."

"Zack had you deliver a box to a soldier. Why didn't he do it?"

"He's traumatized. He's working through his demons."

"Paranoid too. He asked if he could install a bit of video surveillance and asked if I could add another deadbolt to his door."

"Did you let him?" Booth asked as leaned his head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I supervised of course."

"Why'd you let him?" Booth asked his voice sounding far off to his ears.

"I have more security with my garage and he gets to feel a little safer. Fair trade I think."

"Sounds good but what if you want a private moment in your garage?"

"That could mean anything but I'll take it at face value and say that I'm not bothered by it."

"Do you have access to the tapes and everything?"

"All I have to do is ask him to hand it over and he will."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He would. Now lets get back to this box topic. What was in it?"

"First aid stuff and several sheets of paper. The Sergeant knew what it all meant to him."

"Zack is a mystery to us. Even after all of this time he still surprises me."

"Do you get together outside of work?"

"Sometimes but its gotten to be almost nonexistent since he's been back."

"How do you think he's doing from a scientist's point of view?"

"Work wise never better but he's become much more withdrawn and hardly talks anymore. He's always in his lab which Sweets helped him get. He said for therapeutic reasons but I doubt that."

"No for a change Sweets is right. A soldier can't be forced to integrate back into civilian life immediately and Zack's a scientist first and foremost so Sweets is just trying to make him comfortable without the pressure. It took me a long time too." Jack just put his hand on Booth's shoulder and got up to get them a couple of drinks. It looked like it was going to a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Work has been keeping me busy with the holidays and such. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

On Booth's fourth drink his phone started to ring and he looked at the id. Booth answered and Zack's rapid speech caused Booth to say, "Zack slow down. I can't understand you. What is it?"

Zack took a deep breath and asked, "Did you deliver both boxes yet?"

"Only Seton's so far. Why?"

"Can I please have Jana's box back? I think I want to deliver that one myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Booth asked carefully.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm actually down at Jack's. Are you home?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Then zack hung up.

Booth looked at his phone for a second and Jack asked, "What's he doing?"

"We'll find out. He's coming to get the other box. I should go get it out of the truck."

Booth made his way outside to his truck and saw Zack sprinting down the driveway. Zack stopped in front of Booth and asked, "Did Sgt. Seton find the box useful?"

"Yeah. He said to say thanks." For the first time since Zack got back Booth noticed a small genuine smile cross his face.

"Thank you for taking that one."

"What's the difference with Sgt. Seton and Private deaton?"

Zack said, "Jana was my assistant over there but she could adapt. I couldn't." He focused on what looked to be the side of Hodgins house but Booth knew he wasn't focusing on anything in particular.

Booth reached inside his truck and pulled the box out. "Here. If you need anything else you know all of us are with you right?"

"I know." Zack replied with box in his hands. He turned around and walked slowly towards his apartment.

Booth just watched him walk away carrying the box with care. He went back inside and Jack asked, "Where's Zack?"

"He's on his way back to his place."

When Zack returned to his apartment he called a cab and went outside to wait on it. He gave the cab Jana's address and he arrived about twenty minutes later. He paid the cabbie and got out. He stood on the sidewalk for the next ten minutes debating whether or not he should go and knock on her door. His overshirt flapped in the breeze and his tags clinged together and he finally made the decision to walk up to the door. He knocked timidly almost hoping she wasn't home.

She answered the door and Zack handed her the box. She stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. She observed that Zack had on most of his uniform as she hobbled over to her glide chair and sat down. Zack sat on the couch next to her chair.

"Are you taking care of yourself? How's your back?"

"It's fine. I've been doing my excercises regularly. No one's noticed the injury yet."

"Do you want them too?"

"I don't know. How's yours?" Zack asked playing with the edge of his shirt.

"You were there. The same even without the blood."

Jana opened the box and sifted through the stuff he had given her and found the book at the bottom. She opened the cover and read to herself--

_To Jana, Know that no matter where you are in life and this big world of ours that you'll never be forgotten and loved always. Dr. Zack Addy.  
_  
Jana closed the book and Zack helped her into his lap. She embraced him and he returned the hug. She had her face buried in his shirt and let the tears fall. He stroked her hair and held her close not knowing what to say.

She finally stopped crying and pulled back enough to look Zack in the face. "Thank you zack."

"For what?" He asked as he wiped her tears away.

She liked when he seemed clueless to the going ons of life and said, "For just being you."

"You're welcome." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked them slowly. He asked, "Do you want to go to the cafe on the corner for some dinner?"

"I don't know about that."

"It'll be okay. I'm here and we'll go slow."

"Okay. I'll go but let me change."

"All right. Let me know if you need any help."

"I will." Zack helped her stand up and she wobbled to her room on the first floor.

After she changed she pulled out a cane to help her balance as she walked. She went to the living room and Zack stood from the couch and said, "You look beautiful Jana."

Jana scoffed and said, "I'm not beautiful."

Zack walked over to her and said, "We'll work on that. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just need my purse and keys."

He found her keys and purse by her chair and she put the strap over her head so the bag rested on her uninjured side. On her porch Zack wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk down the steps. He would have carried her but he didn't want her to yell at him.

As they walked he held her waist to help her balance. She said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They made it to the cafe and Zack found seats close to the door. He helped Jana sit down and then went to the counter and ordered their food. The food was put onto a tray and two cups of hot tea were set on the tray as well. Zack carried everything back to the table and the two enjoyed a quiet meal before going back to Jana's house.

The next morning Zack awoke at his usual time and found himself lying next to Jana. He had his arm wrapped around her waist over the blanket. Jana turned over onto her back and asked, "Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes. Did you sleep okay last night?" Zack asked running his thumb over her cheek.

Jana smiled and said, "For a change yes. How about you?"

"I slept."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. To all of those still reading this thank you. Your patience is appreciated. Still not mine. I only own Kane, Seton, and Deaton.**

Two hours later, Zack and Jana came into the Jeffersonian and Zack took her to his office/lab. He let her get settled in and said, "If you need anything no matter what just pick up my desk phone and press the red button. It'll ring my workstation only and I'll be here."

"Zack I'll be okay. Go to work."

Zack handed her a few files and a pad of paper. "Look these over for me and make notes where you think they need to be."

"All right. I'll look over them for you."

"Okay I'll see you soon." Then Zack left the room.

On the platform Cam asked, "Who's the lady?"

"Jana Deaton. We were in Iraq together."

"Why didn't you introduce her to us?"

"I will shortly." Then Zack went over to his workstation and looked through files on his computer.

Dr. Brennan walked over to Zack and asked, "Why are you late Zack?"

The noise caused Zack to jump startled and he turned around. "I spent my night across town Dr. Brennan. I apologize for my tardiness but Jana needed extra time to get ready."

"Jana?"

"We were in Iraq together. She was my assistant."

"Where is she?"

"My office but please don't disturb her. We need to have our own conversations first."

"Do you like her Zack?" Jack asked from across the table.

Zack looked at him and said seriously, "We're friends."

"Okay." Jack said.

Booth walked into the lab and said, "We have a case squints. Time to work." He walked up to the platform and glanced at Zack. He asked, "Why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday?"

"I wasn't at home last night."

"Where were you?" Booth asked.

"I spent the night with Jana."

"He brought her to work." Cam replied.

"That's good. Now we have a case. Zack do you want some fieldwork?"

"Can Jana come with us?" Zack asked seeming to pick Booth apart.

"Sure. Go get her and meet me outside."

As soon as Zack left Brennan asked, "Three anthropologists Booth?"

"No just Zack and Jana. He needs to feel useful and a bit of fieldwork with his assistant might do him some good."

"But he's my assistant." Brennan said.

"We'll talk about this later. Let him lead the team on this one. You know he's a good doctor and man."

"Fine." Brennan replied reluctantly.

A few minutes later Zack and Jana passed the platform and the group stared at them as they walked by with Jana using her cane to help her balance. They were having a quiet conversation. Outside Zack helped Jana into the truck and he got in the back seat. He looked at Booth and asked, "Where are we going Agent Booth?"

"An hour into Virginia."

"Why isn't Dr. Brennan with us?"

"You're the lead anthropologist on this case."

"I'm not a good leader." Zack said.

"Zack you'll be okay. You did great in Iraq." Jana replied.

"Please let's not talk about that right now." Zack said quietly.

"We won't Zack." Booth replied looking at Zack's frowning face through his mirror.

"Take a deep breath and clear your head." Jana said.

"I am." Zack said following her instructions.

At the crime scene the two anthropologists went over all of the evidence and the two bodies. Zack wrote his notes down and then told the FBI forensic team to send the bodies to the Jeffersonian. He also had Jana collect samples for Hodgins to help him with his job. He went through his notes making sure he had everything he needed before he let the FBI take over.

At the Jeffersonian the bodies arrived and they arrived shortly after. On the platform Jana set her cane next to Zack's station and they put on gloves to re-examine the bones making more notes. Zack then moved the bones to his lab and cleaned them. After he arranged the clean bones on the table Brennan went over them and told him her observations. Zack agreed with her assessment and asked, "Do you agree that both were murdered by blunt force trauma?"

"Yes we just have to go through possible weapons. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking it was a garden tool that was the cause with all of the soil samples found around the injuries."

"So you're thinking it was a shovel that did the damage?"

"Yes. The trauma points to that as a possible weapon."

By the end of the day Zack had the case solved with everyone's help and he signed off as the lead anthropologist on that particular case. Brennan looked between the two and said, "Good job you two. It was a pleasure working with you Ms. Deaton."

Jana blushed and said, "Thank you Dr. Brennan." She sat in Zack's chair and leaned against her cane.

Zack looked at Jana and asked, "Are you tired Jana?"

Jana opened her eyes and replied, "Yes it's time for my medicine."

"Give me a moment and I'll get our stuff from my office." Zack disappeared from the platform and came back with two straps over his shoulder. He helped her down the steps and out of the Jeffersonian.

Back in the lab Angela said, "They are so cute."

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked.

"Zack's being a boyfriend without the sexual side. I wonder how long it'll take them to realize that?"

"They both have a lot of things to work out." Booth said.

"Are you opposed to them getting together?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

"No but they don't need outside pressure. They know what they want so let's leave them alone."

At Jana's house Zack helped her into her glide chair and set her feet up on the stool. "Where's your medicine at and I'll get it for you." Zack said as he looked over her.

"It's in the kitchen by my coffee pot. I need milk with that pill."

"I'll be right back." He poured her a small glass of milk and then got her pill she needed. He walked back into the living room and saw her looking through the different pouches and herbs.

"What is all of this for Zack?"

"Some of the powders are antibiotic ointments, some are for pain, others can be heated like a heating pad."

"How did you know what kinds of things I would need?" She asked looking at Zack.

He saw the pain in her eyes and he kneeled by her side as she took her medicine. "I knew I had to do something for you and the doctors weren't going to be much help so I did research on organic medicines and found various things that were easy to grow and buy from the store and I made a few of my own…"

Jana put her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Ssshhh. I'm here Zack. It's okay." She laid his head on her thighs and carded her fingers through his hair. "I'm here," was her quiet mantra to the young man who was quietly sobbing and who had his arms around her legs gently.

"I know. I thought I had lost you though. They said that you were sent home but they didn't tell me you were alive and they wouldn't tell me about the injuries from the mine." Zack hiccupped at the end of his sobs. Listening to Zack Jana had let tears fall as well remembering things she didn't want to but knew it would help in the long run.

_Iraq (6 months ago)_

_Their commanding officer Lt. Brian Kane came into their lab tent where they were piecing together a few more bodies from the most recent explosion. Zack looked up at the noise and said, "You'll need a mask sir. We have unidentified toxins in the bodies." _

_Lt. Kane heeded his warning because the one time he didn't he ended up being a med patient himself. He saw they were working with teenagers not much younger than them. "I have an assignment for you two. We're low on people to retrieve the rest of the victims of this latest bomb blast so I'll need you to report to Sgt. Seton and he'll be your superior for this operation." _

"_When do we leave sir?" Deaton asked. _

"_At 1300 hours today." After they saluted him he left the tent. _

_Zack looked at her and said, "I don't think that's a good idea." _

"_We have to do as he says." _

"_I know." At 1300 hours they reported to Sgt. Seton's tent and checked in with him. Sgt. Seton had one of the other soldiers in his tent take a picture of the three not knowing it would be his last standing up. _

_The three gathered their supplies needed and left the camp. Thirty minutes later chaos broke out when Seton stepped too close to a landmine and it blew up sending him flying backwards. Jana ran forward and another went off burning her left side really bad. Zack ran over to her and a secondary mine went off about 10 feet from them. He covered Jana's body with his to protect her from any more debris that was still flying through the air. A couple of large rocks landed on his back and he felt his back pop. _

_He managed to find his radio and called for assistance stating his location was thirty five minutes due east and to be careful with the mines. He rolled off of Jana and sat up so he could look over her injuries. He did a quick assessment and then looked over the sand to find Sgt. Seton. He found him twenty feet away and decided to risk the mines to get to his superior. He made it over safely and saw one leg that would need amputation but the other could be saved it sewn up properly. He told this to Seton and Seton asked, "How's _

_Deaton?"_

"_Not good sir. The mine burnt her left side."_

"_What's your prognosis?"_

"_Compressed spinal discs in my lower lumbar region and minor burns."_

_A couple of hours later Deaton and Seton were airlifted in two separate helicopters for hospitals. They made Zack stay and wouldn't tell him any information about his two comrades._

Present day D.C.

Zack looked up at Jana and saw she had tears falling as well. Her hand rested on his shoulder and he leaned up to wipe the tears away. He said gently, "I'll run you a hot bath and you go rest while I make up a compress for your side."

"Take me with you." Jana choked. She held his hand against her cheek and on the inside she was berating herself for being so weak but she knew it was time for them to face their lives again.

Zack stood up and helped her up as he comforted her the best he could. He picked up a few items from the box and helped her to her bathroom with her directions and she sat on the toilet lid while he got her bath ready. He sprinkled in some of her bubble bath and let the tub finish filling. He stood and asked, "Do you need any help getting in?"

She did but she said, "I think I can get it."

"I'll wait outside."

He went to leave but she said, "Please stay. Just turn around while I get in the bath."

"Okay." He turned facing the bath while she undressed and then when she was ready to get in she took his shoulders and turned him around. She stepped into the tub and went to sit down and winced in pain. Zack asked, "Do you need help?"

"Yes please." Jana said quietly.

Zack turned around with his head down so he could see where was walking and when he got to the edge of the tub he closed his eyes and told Jana to wrap his arm around her waist and he helped her sit down in the tub. He let go of her and she said, "You can look now Zack. I'm covered."

Zack opened his eyes and saw Jana covered in bubbles. "I'm going to make your compress now." He stood and went over to the bathroom sink and cleared a small area so he could work.

As he worked Jana asked, "Have you been to see Sgt. Seton?"

"No. I made him a similar box though. I had my friend Agent Booth deliver that."

"Let's all three of us get together for lunch or something."

"I'll think about it."

"What's to think about? You came to see me."

"You're different."

"How am I different?"

Zack turned to face her and saw the suds sliding down her shoulders and chest. "I fell in love with you." He said quietly.

"I know Zack. We'll talk to Seton when we're ready."

"That would be best. Are you feeling better?" Zack replied getting back to work.

"A little bit." As he worked she washed herself off and washed her hair. She said, "I'm ready to get out now."

He got a big fluffy towel off the rack and walked over to her. He set it aside and closed his eyes as he helped her stand up. He picked the towel up and handed it to her. He turned around before opening his eyes again. She wrapped her towel around her and held his shoulder as she stepped out of tub. She turned him around when she steadied herself and brought his head down and kissed him quickly.

She pulled away before he could respond and he caught her chin gently and pressed his lips against hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and she kissed him back. Their arms wrapped around the other and they held each other. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "This is good."

"Yes."

They let go of each other and Zack said, "Let me get you to bed and put the compress on you so you feel better."

"I feel better already."

Zack grinned and said, "So do I but this will help the pain."

Zack helped her to her bed and she arranged herself so Zack could put the compress on. After he applied the medicine he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to call Jack."

"Okay."

He left the room and dialed Jack's number. Jack answered, "Hello?"

"Jack are you at home?"

"Yes and where are you?"

"I'm at Jana's. I need you to bring me a suit for tomorrow and my laptop so I'm better prepared for work tomorrow."

"Anything else?"

"No. I think I'm good." Zack gave Jack Jana's address and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Finally an update. Sorry I've been busy and lazy at the same time. Still not mine although it'd be nice. An epilogue might be next unless I get some reviews saying they want me to continue the last part of this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

A few months later Jack was working on the platform doing some of his independent research when his cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open and said, "Hodgins speaking."

"Jack are you busy?" Zack asked as he carried a few pieces of wood around Jana's porch.

"Just doing research. Why where are you at?"

"I'm at Jana's. I wanted to know if you could help me for a few hours."

"Give me an hour to get these results and I'll be over."

An hour and half later Jack pulled up to Jana's house to see Zack working with a power saw cutting wood and Jana sitting on a porch swing drinking some tea. He got out of the car and let Zack finish cutting the wood he was working with. He took in the outside of the house and noticed the paint was chipping on the outside and that Zack seemed to be repairing the porch to make it more accessible to Jana. The swing looked new as well. Jana saw Jack and waved at him from the porch. When Zack was finished cutting he lifted his face shield and said, "Hey Jack. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What are you working on?" Jack asked pointing to the stack of wood by the bench.

"This is for the small deck out back. I'm putting a ramp up for Jana and repairing some of the flooring so it's sturdier."

"All right. What can I do?" Zack gave him a few orders and showed him the building plans. After a few hours of working Jack asked, "Why don't we call the others and have a cookout?"

"Let me ask Jana." Zack walked into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with the book he gave her writing. Hearing the door open Jana looked up and smiled at Zack. Zack smiled back and asked, "Jack was wondering if it would be okay to have a cookout and call the others?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. It's a good night for it."

"It is. I'll have Agent Booth pick up Sgt. Seton. It's time we all talked."

Jana looked over Zack's features and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time."

Zack went out back and told Jack that she was fine with it and to call the others. He flipped open his own phone and called Sgt. Seton his supervising officer. Seton answered the phone, "Doug Seton speaking."

"Sgt. Seton sir. This is Dr. Zack Addy."

"Dr. Addy it's been awhile. Thanks for the package, it's come in handy."

"You're welcome sir. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a cookout that Pt. Deaton and I are having at her house?"

"Sure. When do I have to be there?"

"I'll have Agent Booth pick you up so about an hour or so."

"Okay. That'll give me enough time to put on my prosthetics."

"Prosthetics?"

"Yes from the knee down on both legs. Tell Agent Booth I'll be ready when he gets here."

"I will." Then Zack hung his phone up.

Jack looked at him and asked, "What's the matter Zack?"

"Sgt. Seton is coming as well. I told him Agent Booth would be there to pick him up."

"I'll call Booth and let him know."

"Thanks Jack."

"Angela and Brennan are bringing food for the cookout so they'll be here in an hour and half or so."

"Okay. I'll tell Jana."

Two hours later everyone was gathered at Jana's house. Zack and Jana cleaned up so they were presentable to their company and Seton was sitting at the table with a glass of scotch talking with Jack and Booth. When Zack and Jana saw their commanding officer both saluted and Seton just chuckled and said, "At ease."

The two walked over and Zack said, "It's good to see you sir. I'm sorry I didn't bring the package myself."

"It's okay." Seton shook his outstretched hand and the two sat across from him at the table.

Angela and Brennan came over with a couple of snack trays and cups for more drinks. They pulled up more seats and Zack scooted his chair closer to Jana's so they had space and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped pour some Coke into their cups. Everyone looked at the two and saw the ease they felt as they moved around the other.

Booth, a few minutes later, gathered all the guys up and took them outside to cook the burgers. Inside the girls worked on the toppings and side dishes. Outside Zack paced along the edge of the deck and was looking towards the back door on the occasion. Seton who was keeping up with Zack asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't think I can live without Jana. She's perfect."

"Are you two dating now?"

"Yes. I spend most of my time here now. I'm doing work around the house getting things more accessible for her and just doing basic repairs that needed to be done."

"That's nice."

Inside Angela asked seeing Jana leaning against the counter, "What's on your mind?"

"Zack. He's been amazing since coming back into my life."

"What has he done?"

"Look around. Anything that looks new he's repaired it and he's been adding onto the front porch and the deck to make it easier for me to move around."

"Have you two slept together yet?"

"No. I want to but I don't know how to bring it up to him."

"You and Zack still haven't had sex yet? I would have thought you would have a great sex life with the way he talks about you so reverently." Angela replied.

"He's a complete gentleman. I'm not used to that I guess."

"Maybe since you two shared time in Iraq and he saw you two injured he's still processing that information." Angela said.

"Could be. He's Zack after all." Jana replied leaning against the counter by the sink.

"If you're ready to consummate the relationship talk to him and/or try to seduce him. He's got to have a weakness. All guys do." Brennan replied.

"I'll talk to him." Jana replied with a small smile.

Outside Booth asked, "So what's it like to live with a woman Zack?"

"It's fine."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three months, two weeks, and four days."

"Have you had sex yet?" Booth asked glancing at Zack from his station at the grill.

"No."

"Why not? You two fit together so well."

"I don't want to rush anything."

"Come on Zack. You've practically moved in already. I'm sure you sleep in her bed when you go to sleep. Why haven't you taken that step already?" Booth continued to prod as he looked at the young man.

Zack sat in a chair while he thought of his response. He looked at the three men staring back at him and said, "From the first night I stayed here I felt comfortable. I could sleep peacefully for the first time since going to Iraq." He bit his lip as he thought how to continue with his thoughts. "The way people were treated over there, it didn't matter who you were, it was horrible. I don't want to take advantage of her. I want to help her and make sure that we have solid ground to traverse. I'm finding that I love her very much." He stopped after that and bit his lip again.

Jack broke the silence and clapped Zack on the shoulder. He said, "You're such a romantic." Seeing his expression Jack continued, "I'll explain later but just so you know she is a woman so talk to her about why. She'll understand."

"Thanks."

"You're doing well Dr. Addy." Seton said.

"Thank you sir."

A few days later Zack and Jana were in bed with the lights dimmed. Jana had worn a short silky nightgown to bed with the hope of being able to seduce Zack. She felt the mood was right and decided to chance the encounter.

She leaned over Zack and kissed his bare shoulder working up to his neck. It took Zack a moment to register possible intentions. He lifted Jana's face and said quietly, "You want to have intercourse." Jana nodded and he said, "I just want to let you know that I didn't want to take advantage."

"I know. I'm ready for this." She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips. Zack kissed her back and opened his mouth as they deepened the kisses.

Zack ran his hands over her sides and stopped at the edge of her gown. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. She moaned as their bodies came into contact and Zack flipped them over. He continued to kiss Jana moving his mouth down her body. Every time he came to a scar he spent an extra moment mapping it and telling Jana she was beautiful.

The next morning Zack and Jana were in his office at the Jeffersonian when someone knocked on the door. Zack pulled away from her and answered the door. He saw Jack standing on the other side and asked, "May I help you?"

"We have a case."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Is Jana with you today?"

"Yes."

"Make it quick." Jack walked away before Zack could ask what he meant.

Zack looked at Jana. "We'll continue at lunch."

"Okay." Jana grinned and Zack returned it.

At lunch Zack got a call on his cell phone. "Zack speaking." He continued looking over his data he collected from the morning case.

"Dr. Addy, this is Doug Seton."

"Hello Sgt. Seton."

"Please call me Doug or Mr. Seton. I was just wanted to ask if you and Jana wanted to go to lunch?"

"How about dinner tonight? Right now I'm at work."

"Dinner is fine. Where do you two want to go?"

"I eat just about anything and Jana doesn't seem to be too picky so wherever you want to go is fine with us."

"All right I have a place I'd like to take you two."

"I'll call you when I'm done tonight. Is that fine?"

"That's fine. See you two tonight."

"Bye Doug."

"Bye Zack."


End file.
